


Too tired, I swear

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tail Play, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: The first night Fjord and Molly spent together.





	Too tired, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for the anon who sent me a prompt over on my [blog](http://valkyrieshepard.tumbl.com). Still open for them.

Tiefling tails had always been curious things. Sometimes Fjord wondered what they could do, what they could be used for, and how it felt to have one. He even found them a little mesmerising, especially when one of them was right in front of him, slowly waving from left to right as if independent from Molly’s who was walking up the stairs. When he stopped, his gaze flicked up quickly, studying the Tiefling’s dark eyes.

 

“Well, which one is yours?,” Molly asked, gesturing to the many doors down the hall.

 

“Allow me,” he replied, passing Molly and taking out the key to the second door on their left. He opened it and bowed, one hand to his heart, the other leading to the room. “After you.”

 

“Oh my, a gentleman.”

 

Molly chuckled softly when he passed him, striding into the room as if he owned it. He looked that way everywhere, as if he owned every single room he stepped in to. He certainly had a certain… presence. It was difficult for a Tiefling to hide in the first place, but Molly seemed to almost take pride in his otherness. He wasn’t hiding, far from it.

 

He closed the door behind him, and locked it for good measure, he didn’t trust whatever was out there. But still, they needed some rest - or at least he did. Sighing softly, he started to take off some of his armour, until he was just left in simple clothes. Hesitating for a moment, he also took off his shirt. Molly did not even try to hide that he was watching.

 

“You go to bed with all that?,” Fjord gestured to the earrings and other jewelry he was wearing. It tinkled slightly as Molly tilted his head and grinned at him.

 

“Not all of it, no.”

 

Somehow it felt a little intimate, watching him undress, being very aware of the fact that Molly knew he was doing so. Every piece of jewelry was neatly placed on the one bedside table, then Molly turned and as he walked towards him, stepped out of his long boots. Fjord didn’t quite realise what he was up to when he suddenly felt himself backed up against the door, Molly right in front of him. Pressed against him. Grinning.

 

He stood on tiptoe then, and Fjord felt himself lean in the last inch that was missing before their lips pressed together, Molly holding on to his bare shoulders. Neither waited to deepen the kiss, to part their lips and let their tongues meet, and Fjord wrapped his arms around his waist - so much slimmer than his own.

 

“Oh good,” Molly mumbled against his lips. “For a moment I thought this was not where this was going.”

 

“Hadn’t planned on it, to be honest,” Fjord replied. “It’s been a really long day and…”

 

“And?” Molly raised an eyebrow.

 

“The door knob is really pressing into my back it’s frankly a bit uncomfortable.”

 

Molly laughed - a lovely sound if Fjord admitted it to himself - and pulled back, taking his hand to pull him from the culprit. Both hands were now in his, and yet there was something brushing against where the knob had just been. Fjord looked down, and noticed the tail. When he looked up, Molly was smirking again.

 

“There, there, that better?,” he asked.

 

“Oddly enough… it… is,” Fjord decided, it didn’t feel bad… it was kind of nice. Sudden other thoughts popped into his mind, of the things that tail could possibly do.

 

“It’s okay to admit,” Molly said, stepping closer again. “A lot of people find it kinky.”

 

“Kinky, hm?”

 

Fjord suddenly found himself mesmerised. Not by the tail again, that was still brushing over his back, and slowly wandering lower, but by Molly’s eyes. Those deep red eyes that glinted mischievously, the purple hue of his skin, soft where he was cupping his cheek now, scarred below his neck. Very slowly, he traced the tattoo that started on Molly’s cheek, beautiful, intricate feathers going down his neck, finally finding those scars and tracing over them. He had to lean down to kiss them, and Molly sighed, his fingers trying to find purchase in Fjord’s hair.

 

But he had to pull back before he was literally yawning against him. Suppressing the urge, he apologised.

 

“As much as I would love to do this right now,” Fjord said, one hand on the back of Molly’s neck, being led to the bed by him and his tail’s unrelenting grip. “It’s been a long, long day… Oof”

 

Together they had fallen onto the bed, and Fjord caught himself just in time not to crush Molly underneath him. His hands now framed Molly’s head and he paused for a moment just looking at him. His shirt was loose and cut low, leaving very little to the imagination. Those pants were tantalisingly loose, like they might slip any moment. He cursed softly to himself.

 

“Don’t say you’re tired,” Molly said, his tail sliding into Fjord’s underwear.

 

“Oh ahhh…. That’s exactly what I was going to say.”

 

Pouting, Molly’s tail retreated.

 

“Really?”

 

“As much as I would love to do this,” he continued to explain, his hand accidentally wandering under Molly’s shirt. He quickly pulled it away. “I cannot do this properly tonight. And I want to do this. Properly.”

 

Molly froze for a moment, looking up at him. The mischief in his eyes had made way for something else, for something more honest. His long, elegant fingers came to brush over Fjord’s cheek, then trace his lips.

 

“You are surprisingly honest,” he said. His hand however, wandered lower. “For someone with an erection.”

 

Fjord felt himself blush, and pulled away, rolling on his back and hiding his face in his hands.

 

“You’re making this very difficult.”

 

Molly chuckled, right by his ear, a deep and lovely chuckle.

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be,” he whispered.

 

He felt Molly move, felt the bed dip for a moment, then there was his pressure and warmth against him, as he gently pushed Fjord’s legs apart so he could settle in. He finally pulled back his hands, thinking that this sight on top of him was the loveliest he had in some time.

 

“Molly…”

 

“This doesn’t count, not to worry,” Molly replied, leaning down to kiss him.

 

When he pulled back, he shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. There were more scars here and Fjord couldn’t help but reach out and trace them, finally letting his hands rest on Molly’s waist. His thumbs brushed over the sensitive skin there, tongue flicking over his lips where he still tasted him. It was an addictive taste.

 

“What are you up to?,” he asked.

 

“Shh, you’re tired, aren’t you?” Molly didn’t wait for a reply, slowly licked over his index finger and thumb, then reached out to extinguish the candle by their bed. “Just relax.”

 

Molly’s voice in his ear, his breath against his neck, made him shudder and close his eyes. Pressed close against him, he could feel his erection against his own, both still separated by thin fabric. Very gently, Molly rolled his hips against him, and Fjord couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

 

“That’s right, take it easy…,” Molly whispered, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth.

 

He couldn’t take it easy, not completely. Not when the friction against his cock turned him on so damn much, not when those lips kept chasing him for kisses, not when Molly’s scent surrounded him completely. His hands found their way to his ass, squeezing and urging him on to go faster. But Molly was relentless in his approach, keeping a slow and steady pace until Fjord couldn’t take it anymore.

 

A growl escaped his lips, and Molly yelped in surprise when he suddenly turned them around. Now the Tiefling was under him, legs spread wide. Despite the candle being out, they could both still see each other, and even in the darkness Fjord could see the exquisite hue of his skin, couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again.

 

At the same time he rolled his hips, more eagerly and faster than Molly had, and they both pulled back to moan against each other’s lips. Fjord steadied himself on his palms, straining to hold himself up when exhaustion and pleasure both threatened to overwhelm him. With his hand shaking, he let himself rest on Molly’s chest, reaching between them to push down his lover’s pants, then his own.

 

Molly’s moan was higher pitched this time, when he wrapped his hand around both their cocks to pump them while his hips still snapped against him. He froze only for a moment, when he felt something on his back again, sliding lower. But he just chuckled softly, closed his eyes to concentrate on that tail sliding between his cheeks, teasing his hole.

 

“Oh Molly,” he moaned, back again to holding himself up, hands on either side of the Tiefling’s face.

 

He was close, very close, and an absolute mess. And yet, little had him turned on as much as this Tiefling under him, urging him on with touches and kisses. What Fjord’s hands had previously done, Molly’s tail now took over, rubbing them both together to finally send them over the edge. Fjord kissed him again, swallowed those lovely moans to take them in and keep them forever.

 

After the tingling warmth of pleasure had subsided a little, he found himself straining again to hold himself up. Molly’s hands were wandering over the muscles in his back, evidently pleased with what he found there, if his grin was anything to go on.

 

“Not quite that tired, huh?,” Molly teased.

 

Fjord chuckled in reply, tried to find a cloth or similar on the messy and dark floor to wipe them both clean with.

 

“You’re a tease, you know that?,” he asked back, wiping the come off Molly’s, then his belly. “That tail better follow through one of these days.”

 

“Oh it will,” he replied, and Fjord felt a soft smack on his ass when he leaned over to throw the cloth far away from their clothes.

 

He just replied with another kiss, remaining close for a moment, curiously letting his finger wander over Molly’s horns. He was a little smitten, he had to admit, despite not knowing him for long. But who knew what the future would bring, he wouldn’t put much thought on it either way.

 

“Go to sleep now, Fjord.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

To spite him he tried to stay up longer, but when his head hit the pillow and the comfortable warmth of Molly settled in by his side, he fell asleep instantly. When he woke up to the Tiefling in his arms in the morning, he did not comment on it. He would keep that comment for later.

 


End file.
